powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Sara Bellum
'Ms. Sara Bellum '''is a fictional character in the Cartoon Network animated series ''The Powerpuff Girls. She is voiced by Jennifer Martin Usually besides the mayor, Bellum is the "brains" of his operations. She has red hair, wears a red dress, red shoes, and her face is never shown throughout the series. Background History The Mayor's very competent assistant, a statuesque redhead. Ms. Sarah Bellum is a tall, shapely lady with a great deal of curly red hair and a red dress and speaks with a throaty, alluring, and quite unruffled voice . She handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically everything. Her face is never revealed onscreen (except for one instance in a form of a dog in "Monkey See, Doggy Do" and until "The Powerpuff Girls Rule"). Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom's mind was switched to her body or when she fought Sedusa) her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very pretty, with the exception of the abrasive Talking Dog. In the bleak future of the episode "Speed Demon", she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor after he died, proving that she is in love with him despite the fact he's married. She attended elementary school with the Professor and Ms. Keane and attended high school with Sedusa and Femme Fatale prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Abilities Ms. Bellum is also a good fighter as she can fight against Sedusa. Ms. Bellum also has a high intelligence. Episode Appearence *The Rowdyruff Boys *Speed Demon *Something's a Ms. *Bought and Scold (does not speak) *Criss Cross Crisis *Ice Sore *Curses *Oops, I Did It Again *Toast of the Town ''Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z'' In Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ms. Sarah Bellum possesses blonde hair, a red dress, and black high heel shoes. Usually, Miss Bellum covers her face with a tablet computer, which has lipstick imprinted on it. While the Mayor is different from his original counterpart and is more competent, Miss Bellum in the anime still does most of the mayor's work for him in a manner similar to the original Miss Bellum, and still appears to be the brains of the operation. Also, Fuzzy Lumpkins is in love with her, and primary she is conquisted, however, she does not reciprocate his feelings, but later she hates Fuzzy. Trivia *Ms. Bellum's name and character could have came from "Cerebellum" which is the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language and emotion. This theory could be true due to her being the "Logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. *In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Ms. Bellum can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! *She appears in the Cartoon Network show Chowder episode "The Hot Date" at the ending. *Some scenes in The Powerpuff Girls with Ms. Bellum have errors of her neck being too long at times. *You can never see her face. *Image above is actually Sedusa disgused as Ms. Bellum and not Ms. Bellum herself. External links * Ms. Sarah Bellum's "Address" Category:Characters